Two Fateful Days In December
by HeartaGram101
Summary: Mina a girl who feels she does not belong ends up in a car accident and is knocked unconcious.Shefinds her way to Edwards house.Do they find love? Read to find out!


"Two Fateful Days in December"

By Terra Coghlan

Mina glanced outside at the tiny porcelain coloured flakes falling from the sky. She couldn't help but to wonder what if she were one of those tiny flakes falling from the clouds in December? Dancing down from the heavens a couple moments of pure happiness just to melt away almost immediately. She would do anything for a few moments of happiness even if it meant she would melt away afterwards

She was the middle child. Her older sister went by the name of Adia. Adia never got along with Mina because she was so sickly jealous of her skinny figure she had so longed for while she was in grade school and high school and the girls laughed so bitterly towards her. Every time Adia looked at Mina she wanted to shout at her. Ask her why she could have what she wanted so badly but she would never do that because of the short lead her mother kept her. Mina didn't understand where she was coming from so every time she saw Adia she tried to be nice to her. Adia just looked at Mina like she was trying to be smart and walked on.

Her mother Gwen on the other hand despised Mina because she always seen the fire that burned in her eyes every time she looked at her and realized other family members in competition with how commercial their family seemed realized it too. It wasn't a gift, it was a setback. Her Shortness on contrast to everyone being tall in their family and Mina's Jet black hair didn't look good either when everyone else's was Brunette (she had gotten these features from her father). She had always looked at the children like "just mess up and ill be waiting for you at the end of the road".

Damien had always tried to please as many people as possible to get by in life with no problems even if that meant with nothing else. He had always looked up to his mother Gwen no matter how many times she had put Mina down unconsciously. He felt free to even say things like I hate you at random moments just to please Gwen. Gwen and Adia said nothing when this happened. Mina couldn't help but to still love her brother and after a while she came back with the response of "no matter how much you hate me you'll still be my favorite younger brother". Damien giggled childishly for a few moments and stated he was her only younger brother and Mina responded by just smiling at him.

Since Gwen had custody over the three children Mina's father could only visit. Her fathers name was Darren. He had always accepted her for whom she was and looked at her like she was a blessing. Mina looked alot like her father and nothing of her mother.

Mina got up and went downstairs to have breakfast her sister Adia was starting to eat her breakfast so Mina sat down beside her and said to her "good morning how about that full moon we had last night wasn't it beautiful?" All of a sudden Adia left with her cereal bowl and stormed out of the room. Damien stated "you really did it now". Mina tried to shrug it off and took a bit of her cereal she had made. The milk tasted salty so put her spoon down. She was crying. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but to wonder if it were something she said or even how she said it that hurt her sister so much. All of a sudden Gwen caught her and bitterly snarled "If you're going to have a Kodak moment here bring it to your room not all of us want to see all of your problems." Why had she not been allowed to have shown her emotions?

Angered and hurt deeply by everything that had taken place that morning she walked in a hurry trying to wipe away all of her "problems" as she got behind the wheel of her new ford and tried to collect herself. She inhaled the cool brisk air as she checked her backpack for all of her books. She noticed her book on engineering was left in her bag. She had always had a skill with engineering. Once she felt ready she put the keys in the ignition and drove off in her Ford into the snowy December neighborhood.

She pulled into traffic still a bit blurry eyed as she told herself that they didn't have control over her personality or weather she was a good person. She did and they'd never take that away and why not be in a cheerful mood since its a couple days before Christmas? She felt better almost immediately. All of a sudden she past a huge dark house that seemed to have a sad atmosphere of something lost but desperately trying to be found...happiness. It was the so-called haunted house where a demon with horrible scissor hands that killed for his fun. Mina never believed that because she had heard it from the same girls that said she had tried to take the schools milk money when in fact she was home sick with a violent fever. She had heard he was a sad person around her own age that was shy and was often misjudged by those around him. Her best friend who had moved away told her this. She had remembered she had a sad dreamy look in her eyes.

All of a sudden while her attention was looking at the house... her car collided with another car! She jerked forwards and was knocked unconscious. The driver got out and looked at his the damage he had made. "Oh no...The last thing I need is another person suing me for MORE money!" Shouted a greedy but angry Businessman. He all of a sudden had a great plan. He would pay a visit to the haunted house where the psycho-killer lived and drop her off! He took the unconscious young woman and dragged her across the road to the dark miserable looking house. There he rapped on the door twice and when somebody opened he just said "special delivery" with a smile in his voice yet a pure fear for this man he was standing in front of with great scissors as hands. He hastily ran away as the deformed young man gazed down upon his destiny.

He brought her inside and set her upon a bed but couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she was. He loved her long silky black hair and cream white skin. He felt so privileged to be in somebody else's presence yet was very afraid she would wake up and scream run away and it would all be over just like a dream.

All of a sudden Mina's fingers started to move. Her eyelids started to flutter back to life as she looked up at what she perceived at first a strange young man around her age looking upon her with such fascination she was not used to. His black hair was completely disarrayed, his eyes had a sad look she could tell that once a fire had burned in them but it had flickered out over the years of being trapped all alone in one big house of broken promises and memories, there were scars all over his face and some of the cuts were new, she noticed the huge rusted infamous scissors she had heard so much about from back in town. She sat up and said with a dazed and nervous look on her face "Who are you?! Please where am I?! I remember I was driving! Where's my car...?" She looked into His eyes searching for an answer to sooth her racing heart and overwhelming thoughts. "Please calm down. My name is Edward and you were in a terrible car crash. Somebody dropped you off at my house and it appears your car is gone now. I'm truly sorry but if I had left to stop him I don't know what would have done...They hate me because I'm so much more different than they are."

Mina all of a sudden felt the sorrow off Edward the long loneliness of all of the years that had passed him by. She hugged him hoping it would help him and her fell better. Edward was so shocked by what she had done that he just stood there. A buckle from Edwards outfit stabbed Mina in the chest but she didn't care. She warmly replied with a "thank you" and looked deep into Edwards once sad eyes. He was shocked...she had accepted him as who he was scissors and all. Part of him felt like he had woken up from a Coma after so many years. She felt equal to him, both mislead Misfits in their own ways bound to have their paths crossed.

As they pulled away Edward cut Mina by accident with his giant blades. "Oh I am so sorry here let me...!" Edward felt shamed for hurting such a wonderful person and was hurrying towards a cabinet of something. "Its Okay Edward I have stuff in my purse. My names Mina and as a matter of fact come here." She had a half smile on her face as he walked over suspiciously. She cleaned her cut and put a bandage on top. When she was done she took his face in both of her hands and started to clean his cuts and put bandages over top of them. He couldn't help but to wince as she cleaned his first and then by the time she was cleaning the second one he couldn't get her name out of his head! He wasn't sure weather it was her beauty or gentleness but he liked her. He didn't know if he was in love at this point. In his head kept on ringing her sweet name "Mina..." Then they both realized at the same time secretly that they were no longer alone in a world that had judged them so much over the years.

They talked long into the evening until they were sure that they could spend the rest of their life together. He was sure he loved her and there was no doubt in Mina's mind she loved him. Edward mentioned he desperately wanted hands like normal human beings more than anything in the world. He had a dreamy look in his eyes and then said hastily that it would never happen because the one person who made me is dead now. Mina comforted Edward but couldn't help to get an excellent plan. He announced that he was tired and she could use his creator's old room. Lying in bed Mina had never felt so happy in her life.

The next day Mina awoke early before Edward. She stretched and walked over to the window where she saw tiny delicate icicles hanging from the roof. She walked down the cold wooden and creaky stairs to the laboratory in one of the inventor's old shirts. She laid out the crisp old plans for a set of hands for Edward. She wanted to get him something special he would remember for Christmas and since it was Christmas Eve she had a lot of work to do! She got out all of the supplies and started to get right to work.

Little did Mina know that Edward was not in bed but he was very much awake making a present for her. Edward Felt the cold air pierce his lungs as he molded a large chunk of ice from an impressive stallion. They had both lost track of time when it finally became dark. Mina was done her realistic looking hands and Edward was putting the finishing touches on his ice creations. Edward stood back to admire his art and hoped Mina would love them like he did. He finally got excited at the idea of her happiness and set out to find her. He went through the whole house a couple times before he decided to check the laboratory.

While he walked down the stairs the suspense was growing so great until he kept walking faster and faster excited to please his love. When he arrived he stopped. She then witnessed the fire come back to life in his eyes! She was holding up a set of perfectly modeled hands. She had a childish grin on her face and said to him "come on over silly and try on your new hands!" He went over to her and it turned out they were a perfect fit. He wanted her to feel the same pure joy as he had felt right then so he took her hand and told her to follow him. He led her through the once dark and lonely house outside. What he didn't know is she felt pure joy just knowing she had helped him be what he wanted to be for all of these years...complete.

The stars were glittering on the new fallen snow and there were huge stallions made of ice some lying down and some getting up to run like this backyard was their field. They looked like they were going to come alive and run forever. There was a full moon and plenty of snowflakes. Mina could not help but to take a deep breath for the landscape was so stunning and this was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. Edward took her into his arms and danced with her that night under the giant horses and the moon she no longer wanted to become a snowflake her happiness wasn't going to be temporary she had Edward now...just like Edward had Mina.

"Two Fateful Days In December"

By: Terra Coghlan


End file.
